This invention relates generally to structural support devices and more particularly, methods and apparatus for providing structural support to an apparatus.
As machinery operates, components coupled to the machinery may be subjected to vibrational stresses. Over time, continued exposure to vibrational stresses may cause damage to such components.
To facilitate reducing the effects of vibrational stresses, at least some known machinery components include structural supports. For example, within some known gas turbine engines, tubular components are reinforced with external brackets. Other known tubular components are reinforced with complex damping systems. However, such external supports are expensive and may be difficult to couple to attached components. Furthermore, depending on a length of the component, as the component is distressed, bending moments may be generated between the external support structures over time, such bending moments may weaken the components and eventually reduce a useful life of the component.
In one aspect of the invention a stiffener for an apparatus is provided. The stiffener includes a body including a plurality of projections. The stiffener couples to the apparatus such that the projections circumscribe the apparatus and such that the stiffener facilitates increasing a stiffness-to-mass ratio of the apparatus.
In another aspect of the invention, a stiffener system including a stiffener and a fastening means is provided. The stiffener includes an extruded body that includes a plurality of projections. The stiffener couples to the apparatus to facilitate increasing a stiffness-to-mass ratio of the apparatus. The fastener means secures the stiffener to the apparatus.
In a further aspect, a method for increasing a stiffness-to-mass ratio of the apparatus is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a stiffener including an extruded body including a plurality of projections and coupling the stiffener to the apparatus such that the projections circumscribe the apparatus to facilitate increasing a stiffness-to-mass ratio of the apparatus.